freespeechfandomcom-20200214-history
Cabanova
Cabanova XL is a flash based online-application for designing individual web presentations which allows every user to design his own flash website without any programming skills. History Cabanova was developed as the first German Flash Sitebuilder in 2001 and the English .com and the .co.uk versions were launched simultaneously. 10 pages could be built with Version 1 but at that time the concept of Web 2.0 was already a hot topic for Cabanova and constant further development resulted in the current user-convincing third version of this site builder. Since 2007 a French Version has also been available under .fr Cabanova is a project of Efirst GmbH , a company headquartered in Düsseldorf which was founded by Bas Schmitz and Karl Weyers in 1999 and which apart from Webdesign is engaged in the development of new and innovative internet related applications and technologies. The independent Cabanova GmbH was established in 2006. Field of application and features CabanovaXL can be used directly over the Internet without any software installation or pre-knowledge in programming. The main target groups are small and middle sized companies but there is also a free version availably for private users who wish to create a website. Furthermore, CabanovaXL is also used by ISPs or telecommunication companies such as Vodafone D2 GmbH who decided to use this site builder on their internet portal www.vodafonelive.de. Since Cabanova is an extremely flexible site builder it can also be used as a Flash CMS for retailers which can be optimized for any particular application. Thus, a special solution was developed for the retailer network of Hyundai Motors Deutschland GmbH where CabanovaXL currently serves as the site builder for all Hyundai dealers. Cabanova offers a large variety of design templates to its users who have access to a database with free sounds and images. Unlike in other site builders, all CabanovaXL design templates and colours can be easily implemented and adapted to the users´ individual requirements which provide almost unlimited possibilities of creating distinctive homepages. Cabanova users also have many other features and plug-ins at their disposal, including the possibility to integrate photo galleries, guest-books, polls, contact forms, webcounters, etc. Furthermore, video and music files, animations and pictures can easily be uploaded and integrated. Some future-oriented functions are particularly useful, such as MMS-to-Website which enables the user to send photos from his mobile phone to a photo gallery on his website. The whole process of website building occurs online and all functions can be tested on the web immediately and publishing is very easy. Users not having a domain of their own can either publish their websites using a Cabanova sub-domain or purchase a Cabanova package including a wish domain.. Since early 2007, CabanovaXL users have been able to access their homepages through a mobile phone version which offers the possibility to edit a flash homepage with a special. mobile Sitebuilder, adapt it to the requirements of mobile devices, and then publish it using the Top-Level-Domain .mobi. The extreme versatility of both the normal and mobile site builder have made them indispensable tools for mobile telecommunication companies such as Vodafone and both site builders can currently be used on the Vodafonelive website. Service Cabanova offers three website site builder packages: Free, Power and Premium. All three versions offer the same features, module and components but differ in the number of possible web pages, domain and hosted web space. Overly advertising is only displayed in the free version whereas the Power and Premium packages are free of advertising overlays and contain a wish domain, a certain number of possible web pages and email addresses, as well as a certain amount of traffic and hosted web space. Furthermore, a Google Sitemap in XML can be integrated According to it versatility this online software is especially suited for both private users having no prior knowledge and advanced users who wish to design a commercial website. Cabanova provides a free Web Directory even for websites which have not been created with CabanovaXL. All users can also use the Service Hotline for obtaining professional advice. Furthermore, Cabanova offers professional consulting services for the realisation of individual projects such as the programming of Sitebuilders for dealers or ISPs. References External links * Cabanova – official homepage Category:Web development software Category:Internet hosting Category:Free software websites